If Only
by IfYouEverNeedMe
Summary: The yule ball, every 4 years and always magical well only as magical as could be added to hogwarts...


Everything was perfect, it was all perfect, and everyone looked the part in the gowns and dress robes. The yule ball was every 4 years and always magical, well only as magical as could be added to Hogwarts. Pairs and pairs of perfect witches and wizards lined the entrance, fine silk trails of emerald and plum, bright sunshine yellows and midnight blacks. Ivory dress robes cuff linked in sterling silver and woven with starlight silk or ebony with sleek runes embroidered in concentric circles. And that was just the people, now the setting… The halls were open and endlessly little with black candles and a great starred night sky enchantment. Snowflakes fell gracefully from the ceiling of the great hall and the walls were robed in deep plum purples, black and red purple swirled fabrics with a few tables covered in the same. The whole thing was themed in these colours, the sky a blackish purple with an icy overall feel to it, it was frozen and yet warm, dark fabrics contrasting with the icy crisp brightness of snow.

Only one thing was out of place; while the festivities began within the halls and the students bustled through the great mahogany doors, one wizard stood out of place. Severus Snape: his hair a jet black, shone within the darkness of a corner. He just as the others was dressed for the occasion in a dark ivy green dress robe, no special additions to his outfit; in fact it all looked slightly worn and faded. But it was not his attire that stood him away from the others. His plain face, instead of showing the usual grins of delight or excitement painted across the faces of others, showed disappointment and woe in a sour combination. He didn't seem to want to enter into the hall, he just slumped around the doors, lingering as if waiting for something.

Two emerald eyes glistened brighter than any light within the castle. There she was, even more perfect than anything that night. From head to two she was dressed in a silver gown, black detailing and through her fiery hair were scattered lilies. The lilies were too silver and although gossamer looked as if mere enchantments. This was slightly coincidental as she was in fact Lily Evans, at her sight Severus' face lit up as to match her eyes. But his happiness was short lived as waiting at the bottom of the descending marble staircase was a tall young boy. He was more built than Severus and the differences must have been everything but their obvious love for Lily. Because apart from that this boy, James Potter, had burnt ember shaded scruffy hair, glistening silver robes and although his appearance slightly more messy it seemed to become him.

Snape's face seemed even more dismayed at James' sight; however lily seemed to be unaware of Severus' feelings. She, from the moment she'd seen James, had been completely lost in his eyes. This pair was obviously made for each other and every soul in the castle could see it as their joining was watched in awe. Both in matching clothes and although a little shy were both radiating the same look of adolescent and naive love. At this point it was difficult to tell whether to be happy, because looking at Snape's face really was paining. His face showed pure hatred, it was desperately obvious how in love with Lily he was; the way he studied her face, his eyes longing for her, they seemed to fill with tears but every so often he'd bush them away. I'm not too surprised of his hatred for James because there were certain characteristics that seemed arrogant and loathing; the way he held himself and that smug yet smirking look painted across his face. The boyish charm that enchanted Lily enraged Severus.

As the two walked past him, Severus' scowl softened to smile at her, lily's eyes drifted his way and momentarily caught his gaze then turned refocusing her undying attention to her date. Her so-called date's arrogance seemed to grow by the minute, he had a slick grin on his face, this he hid from the beauty attached to his arm. Nevertheless it was always there, like a shadow only hiding in certain angles of sunlight.

"Nice date Snivellus," smirked James aiming his remarks at Snape and the forming dust around him and the doors.

"James, don't be so cruel!" snapped Lily as she looked disapprovingly at him. Unfortunately her angry did not last, as they continued walking he whispered something in her ear, kissed her cheek and she melted.

The night from then on seemed to be disastrous, while the rest of the school was enjoying a wonderful night of magic and celebrations; Severus just sat in the shadows gazing longingly at Lily. She on the other hand had not yet missed a dance and James certainly knew how to dance. He was not only an amazing dancer but also one of the three tri wizard champions. James seemed to be the centre of attention, so far he'd won two of three trials and Lily was obviously proud. You could tell just from the way she looked at him, it said it all, a mixture of excitement and unfortunately for Severus love. The night continued this way, but it took a turn as Severus found a partner. She too was stunning, however in a darker say to Lily like a black rose compared to a lily. She was dressed in a black gown; a tight vintage corset showed off her sharp collar bones while the rest of the dress was messy and netted with a full hooped skirt, however it was open at the front giving off a glimpse of her long sleek pale legs and spiked sharp high heels. The stitching was green and unusually matched his robes even though they hadn't arrived together it was like she had arranged it, they both seemed perfectly sinister together.

Bellatrix Black, her hair wild yet ever so tame, spun ferociously as they danced. Both smiling, eyes locked on each other, twirling, rising and falling around the floor. Lily and James both seemed as surprised; Lily was almost hurt and James just filled with pure hatred for both Bella and Severus. The two couples, night and day, good and bad, darkness and light. The odd thing was, every so often, Snape would turn back and gaze at her as lily danced, with desperation and longing as if he still longed to be dancing with her. To glide around, laughing, smiling; dancing with the perfect beautiful Lily Evans. This was only momentary as he would then gaze back at Bellatrix. Bella always had her eyes on Severus; always, she looked at him as he looked at Lily.

As the evening dragged on the two couples went to sit down, after minutes both Bella and James went to go get punch, leaving Snape and Lily in an almost empty room. The festivities were almost over, confetti scattered across the floor, the band playing the last few song; Severus had obviously seen his opportunity.

"Lovely night isn't it?" He started shyly,

"Oh, yes…" she replied quietly, both of them a little startled by what was happening.

"Would you," he chocked "Would you, um, care, to um dance?" finally he finished his sentence blushing.

"I thought you'd never ask." She replied cheekily taking his hand. He led her to the dance floor; taking her waist he lifted her around dipping and spinning her. Still dancing they stared into each other's eyes but she soon remembered James and hid her face in his shoulder nuzzling into his neck. Severus sighed, a look of heaven in his eyes and rested his head on hers, blushing again.

"I've missed you Sev," Lily whispered. She looked up at him her emerald eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh Lily," he started, brushing away her tears with his thumb, "I've missed you too…" Suddenly they both stopped, her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms wrapped around her waist. He leaned in, dipping his head, she lifted hers, their faces just inches apart.

"Lily!" Called out James' voice as he re-entered the room, at this she pulled away whispering "I'm so, so sorry Sev," and left with her date. Shortly after Bellatrix joined him again,

"Severus," she paused studying his face "what's happened?"

"I let her slip away, I had her, but she doesn't love me like I love her…" he fell to the floor, tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

"Severus I don't understand?" she said bewildered pulling him up from the ground.

"Goodnight Bella, thank you for the lovely evening..." he drifted away leaving her the only student left in the room, the band just packing away instruments.

"But I love you…" she sighed miserably "If only you could just see that," a glistening tear slid down her powdered face gripping a line of her dark eye makeup with it.

"Forget it Bella." She muttered darkly to herself "You don't need him," her expensive dark heels clicked down the dark marbled hall as she strutted out.

"I HATE HIM!" she screamed smashing the glasses on the floor, the drinks rushing over the floor. Tears carried on cascading down her face but she simply let them run. She brought her arms forward sharply bringing the doors slamming behind her,

"I'll make him pay," she whispered coldly and left.


End file.
